


The Reliability of Friends

by BiPagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: rononficathon, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiPagan/pseuds/BiPagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for hugglewolf's prompt "Rodney / Ronon friendship" bonding and their worry about Sheppard and his risk-taking" at the rononficathon</p><p>Disclaimer: SGA and its characters do not belong to me.</p><p>Beta'd by taeli  congratuwelldone, ya wanker. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reliability of Friends

_I know that Ronon doesn't have super human powers. Sure, he may be able to hide knives in his hair and run like a deer in the forest but he is still only a human. I don't think he has a sense of smell that rivals that of wolves. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a preternatural sixth sense. He's a runner and a hunter. He had to be, it's what the Wraith made of him. He had a simple choice: live or die. Living meant learning how to survive, endure, attack, defend and kill. When the options are kill or be killed, every one must make a choice. For years he sacrificed his own comfort and the touch of another human to keep strangers safe. He hasn't been able to care about someone else's well being in all that time. After meeting John Sheppard, things changed. It seems he rediscovered parts of himself long buried; he was once again able to be a soldier, a friend and a lover. He started to remember who he was before the Wraith made him their guinea pig, before death and life were his only options. Someone who didn't eat with is hands. Someone who cared if his hands got bloody. He could be near people and know his presence wouldn't cause their deaths. He no longer needs to flee at any given moment._

"One of us has to do it. They won't let women into this feast and one man from each visiting delegation has to wear this outfit. Now put it on, McKay."

Sheppard's tone was firm as he thrust the garments toward his friend. This is why Ronon enjoyed visits to other worlds. Some variation of this protocol problem would inevitably occur and it amused him to no end.

"Why aren't you making Ronon do it?" McKay complained.

Ronon stared at McKay, "I don't want to."

"Neither do I! And I'm not the leader of this team so the duty falls onto your shoulders Colonel." With a swift crossing of his arms he sat down on the ground like a petulant child.

"I wish Teyla could do this. She's much better at diplomacy." Sheppard groaned as he picked up the loose chemise.

Looking up, Rodney replied, "And she'd look a hell of a lot better in that than you would but she has enough to handle negotiating with the women for the fruits and vegetables. If you can manage to charm the pants off their young prince, then he'll recommend the arrangement to the Sovereign and we can leave here quietly."

One of the teenage serving boys came in to escort them into the feast. "Sirs? You are not dressed."

"I don't know how to wear this or what to do with this coal stick." Sheppard smiled.

"Allow me to be of assistance," as he started lifting various items off of Sheppard's person.

"Hey, hands off. That's dangerous," he cried as he snatched his rifle from the boy's hands.

"Etiquette is quite clear, if you are to wear the proper attire, then you may not have anything from your culture upon your person. If you do not wish to enjoy our foods then I can give that message to his Highness."

"Fine. Ronon? Take these and keep them on you or put them someplace safe."

"This room can be locked when you leave, sirs. Only the touch of one of your hands will activate the scanning mechanism to then open the door. Your belongings will be quite safe."

Scarcely containing their snickers, Ronon and McKay looked on while the serving boy dressed Sheppard. The shirt barely reached his knees and had a simple braid belting it along his hips. A deep vee cut left his chest open for all to see.

"Nice eyeliner, Colonel."

"Shut up, McKay."

"You should seriously considering wearing it on every off-world mission."

"McKay," Sheppard said warningly.

"It would run into your eyes during sparring practice."

"You too, Ronon?"

"You look perfect, sir. Now, I will escort you to the main hall. If your men will follow us, please?"

The servant boy had a smile a mile wide and as they walked, he wouldn't stop fussing with Sheppard's chemise. Every time he adjusted it to show more naked chest, Sheppard would try to close it back up.

"It is meant to flow open, sir. You may as well get used to it," the boy said. They arrived at the main hall and the boy ushered them toward his Highness, Prince Onri.

The people of this planet were obviously technologically advanced but had an almost Indian esthetic. The rich colors seemed to sooth the obvious tension from everyone but McKay, who would be tense no matter what colors surrounded him. They entered the hall and marveled at the decadence and the large firm pillows scattered everywhere. Lights hung on the walls giving off a warm glow. Dignitaries reclined with plates of food, smiling and laughing. The all male wait staff weaved silently among it all, standing or squatting as need be to bring more trays of food and drink. Prince Onri lay chatting with other men on the floor while musicians played nearby.

"His Highness Prince Onri, this is Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, accompanied by his men, Dr. Rodney McKay and Ronon Dex."

_Before this mission, Ronon Dex didn't think Sheppard would fall prey to this kind of ruse. I explained to him that nearly anything with a pulse found Sheppard attractive. Sometimes, even the machines seemed to love the man._

Onri looked breakable to Ronon. He obviously wouldn't be able to defend himself in any way, unless he could somehow stab his opponent with those high cheekbones and pale eyes. His outfit was the same style as John's, albeit more ornate. Because of the cut of the garment, Ronon could see the Prince had metal piercing his nipples. "Those," he thought to himself, "would be a definite problem in battle."

"Ah, my newest, dearest friends," said Onri with an expansive wave of his hands as he stood, "I am so glad to meet you. According to Her Majesty the Sovereign, trade negotiations are going very well with your beautiful Teyla Emmagen. It is up to you, now, to impress me with yourselves. Ha Ha! Women with their business, they do not know what it means to relax. Come my friend Sheppard, I will wash your hands as is tradition."

_Sheppard truly doesn't understand that people found him attractive. He is just naturally relaxed with everyone he meets and his charismatic goodwill is an advantage to our work. What Ronon found appealing is that Sheppard is able to switch in a moments notice to the mentality of a survivor. Someone who, as the marines liked to say, would protect his six. This was not one of those times._

Prince Onri insisted on refilling Sheppard's goblet at every opportunity. As well, he seemed truly to enjoy the 'custom' of the shared feast. "At the palace we never feed ourselves. Drink as much as you like but any food you touch must go to the mouth of another. This teaches us to care for and depend on each other."

"What an interesting tradition…" was all Sheppard could say before Onri leaned over to pop a piece of fruit in his mouth. As he leaned back, McKay noticed Onri's thumb glide along the lip of Sheppard's goblet.

"McKay, I'm hungry. Give me some bread." Ronon turned so he faced Rodney.

_It wasn't the first time the team ended up searching out Sheppard after the man had been pulled into a private room by a diplomat or other higher ranking official. So it was without surprise when, during a feast to celebrate the team's arrival to this planet, I nudged Ronon and whispered, "The Kirk is out of the box." _

Ronon was puzzled as he made his way down the hall way with McKay. "Why is it whenever Sheppard gets drugged, you say that?"

"You remember the TV show we watched with the captain who kissed everyone he met in the galaxy? That tends to happen whenever the Colonel's drink is spiked."

"Stop. He's in here," Ronon whispered as he motioned toward the open door of the royal quarters. He slipped in quickly when he heard Sheppard moan. McKay wasn't as delicate.

"If you are quite done, we need Colonel Sheppard back."

"There's something you need to know about me boys," Onri said as he lifted his head from Sheppard's naked groin, "I'm seldom sober."

"So we gathered," Ronon leaned over to detach 'His Highness' from Sheppard's relaxed person.

"Come on down here and give me a kiss, Ronon."

"I'm too much for you Sheppard." Ronon said as he lifted his superior to carry him back to their private room.

Ronon can't say he's shocked. Sheppard has gotten into and out of some tough situations on his own, but Ronon wonders why he and Rodney end up extracting him from other people's beds as often as they do. Usually, though, Sheppard recognizes when the wine has been dosed with a stronger than normal narcotic. Lucky for Sheppard, Ronon and McKay always get to rescuing him… eventually.

*fin*


End file.
